


Destined to be

by slowroad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, alpha harvey, alternative universe, omega mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is an alpha who has no room for relationships in his life which is why he is still unbonded. But he's 40 years old and his biology is catching up with him, making him aggressive and making him act out. Jessica gives him an ultimatum. He has to find a mate and bond with him before he can go back to his office and do his job again. So he goes to the registry and they find a compatible mate for him, a 22 year old orphan, a genius and erstwhile drug addict, Mike Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey walked into Jessica's office, feeling mutinous. He knew why she wanted to see him and he also knew, in some part of his mind, that he thoroughly deserved the dressing down that he was going to get. But that did not mean that he would go down without a fight.

Jessica was sitting at her desk when Harvey walked into her office. She did not get up and move to the couch the way she usually did, so clearly, she was angry. She asked him to sit and he took the chair facing her.

"Well?" she said eyebrows raised.

"Well what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Harvey. I know what happened in the courtroom today."

"I know things got a bit out of hand, Jessica, but Tanner thoroughly deserved it."

"He deserved it? That's your explanation?" Jessica didn't bother to keep the derision out of her voice. "You attacked the opposing counsel in open court. You hit him, in front of a judge. You had to be forcibly restrained. I don't care if Tanner deserved it. You broke a hundred laws and now you've exposed this firm to a very expensive lawsuit. And you know exactly why it happened."

Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew what Jessica was getting at and he absolutely did not want to talk about this right now.

"Harvey, your aggression is getting out of hand and it will keep getting the better of you until you find a mate and bond with him."

"Jessica…"

"No, Harvey. You're forty years old, that is way too old for an alpha to still be without a mate and your body is acting out. It's natural. I know you think that you're above biology, but you're not. And I know you hate the idea of being tied to someone for life. God knows, we've talked about this often enough, but I'm not listening to you anymore. You're going to go to the registry tomorrow, you're going to give them a blood sample and you're going to let them find you a compatible omega."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will lose your job and go to jail."

"What?"

"Judge Leonard wanted to hold you in contempt and lock you up for three days. Louis talked him down. He explained your situation and Leonard, mercifully understood. He agreed to drop charges on the condition that you go to the registry and find yourself a mate. And he insisted that you not be allowed to work any cases until you bond with your mate and settle down."

This was not at all what Harvey wanted to hear. He was literally being forced to bond with an omega. Bloody biology!

"So I have no choice."

"None. I'm sorry to be so hard on you, Harvey, but I told you this would happen."

Harvey sighed and looked away. Much as he wanted to argue, he knew that Jessica was right.

"Fine," he said. "I'll hate it, but I'll have to do it, I suppose."

That made Jessica soften a bit. Clearly she had been expecting him to argue a lot more.

"It's not all bad news, you know. You might actually find someone that you like," she said.

Harvey snorted. He knew there was little likelihood of that. Though he was biologically hard-wired to desire an omega, he had never actually met one that he liked. So he'd tended to stick to dating betas, though he'd never liked any of them all that much either.

His life was a story of a lot of one night stands and no relationships. It was strange for an alpha to choose to live like that. Most alphas tended to look for a mate and settle down in their twenties. People his age generally had teen-age kids. But Harvey had not wanted any of that and now his biology was catching up with him.

He wasn't eating or sleeping properly. He was zoning out at the worst possible times, he was tired all the time and he was getting angry about the littlest of things. Jessica was right. He had to do something about this. He nodded to Jessica and got up to leave.

"Go home, Harvey. Go home and get some rest. Donna will meet you at the registry tomorrow."

"You want her to make sure that I show up."

"Well…yes. Also I thought you could use the support."

"Fine. Okay. I guess I won't be seeing you for a couple of weeks."

"Not until the bonding is complete."

**…**

It was three days later and Harvey was sitting in the waiting room of the registry. He'd received a call the previous day, telling him that they'd found a compatible omega for him and could he show up at 2 'o 'clock for a meeting? He'd got to the registry a little early, so he was waiting.

He'd been told that he would meet with a counselor first and then he would be introduced to the omega that they'd found for him. Harvey absolutely did not want to be here and he hated the idea of tying himself to some clingy omega, but he had no choice but to suck it up, so he sat there, trying not to look as murderous as he felt.

He heard the tap tap of heels on the tiled floor and he looked up to see a middle aged woman walking into the room with a file in hand. She smiled when she saw him. She came over and introduced herself.

"Mr Specter, I'm Marie Johnson. I'm a counselor here."

She sat down and looked at him for a minute. It was an assessing gaze.

"We informed you yesterday that we have found you a compatible omega. His name is Mike Ross. He's here now, meeting with another counselor. You'll meet him in a bit, but I have a few things to discuss with you first."

"That does not sound very good."

"It's not bad exactly. It's just that Mike is rather young."

"How young?"

"He's 22."

"What on earth is he doing, registering at 22? How did you even allow it? I thought you had rules saying that omegas had to be 30 before they could register."

"They are guidelines, Mr Specter, not rules. We did try to discourage him, but once we heard about his situation, we decided to relent."

"What situation?"

"He's an orphan, Mr Specter. He's been in foster care since he was twelve and the system did not do him justice, I'm afraid."

"What do mean?" Harvey growled. "Was he…"

"No, no, nothing like that. He was not abused. It's just that Mike is a genius. He has an eidetic memory and his IQ is off the charts. He should've been in a program for gifted children. His education should have been accelerated. But it wasn't. So he got bored and…"

"Let me guess. He did drugs."

"Yes. He was seriously addicted at one point and he was hanging out with other addicts. His foster family found out and they threw him out. He's been working dead end jobs to support himself since then."

"Is he still an addict?"

"No. He was using up until six months ago and he lost his job because of that. Then he found out that his best friend has been dealing drugs and lying to him for the last couple of years. I guess something in him broke at that point. He decided to clean up and he had nowhere to go, so he came to us."

"What did you do?"

"We checked him into rehab and helped him clean up. We tested him and it turns out that he was right about being a genius. You might be interested to know that he took the bar exam last month, just for fun."

"And he passed?"

"He topped."

Harvey's eyebrows went up at that. He really wanted to meet this young man now.

"He passed the bar without ever going to law school. That's incredible," he said.

"He never even went to college, Mr Specter."

"That is such a waste of potential."

"I know. I'm glad you think so. What Mike needs now is someone to take care of him and give his life a bit of direction. He needs someone to appreciate him, love him and build him back up. Do you think you can do that?"

Harvey hadn't even wanted to share his life with anyone and now he was being asked to take responsibility for a troubled young man, to help him and to make his life better. It was a big ask. And who knew what the kid would be like. What if he was temperamental and moody and destructive? What if he completely messed up Harvey's life? Could he really take that risk?

Marie must have guessed what was going through his mind. "He's rather a special young man, Mr Specter. I'm sure you'll like him. According to your blood tests. You're 99.5% compatible. I'm sure you know how rare that is. I'll give you a few minutes to think about it, but I really think you should give him a chance."

With that, she handed him the file with the blood tests and left the room. Harvey sat there, staring at his reflection on the tiled floor and wondering what he'd got himself into. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that there was no way he was leaving without so much as meeting an omega who was supposedly perfect for him. Harvey had no idea how such a thing was even possible, considering how averse to bonding he was. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was curious.

Some of the things that he'd just heard about Mike should have put him off. But they didn't. If anything he was intrigued. And he couldn't help feeling that while Mike may have messed up, he himself wasn't a mess, not if he'd had the presence of mind to dump his friend when he realised that he was dealing and to come to the registry to get help.

And from what the counselor had told him the kid had cleaned up and he was looking for a second chance. He thought about his own life and he knew that he wouldn't have any of his money or success if Jessica hadn't pulled him out of that mail-room and taken a chance on him. It was only fair that he do the same for someone, particularly someone who seemed to be as brilliant as this kid.

But that was just the thing that was holding him back. Mike was too young. Harvey felt like such a pervert just thinking about bonding with someone that young. It felt vaguely like he was taking advantage of a kid in an unfortunate situation.

"You won't be taking advantage!" Marie said when she came back for him and he shared his fears with her. "You'll be giving him a chance at a life that he couldn't possibly have without you. And believe me, when I tell you, Mr Specter that I care a good deal about Mike and I absolutely would not let the wrong person get anywhere near him."

"And what makes you think that I'm the right person?"

"Experience, an ability to read people and of course, a very thorough background check."

"Then you must know that I have never been in a long-term relationship in my life. I have never even wanted it with anyone. I don't see how that makes me fit to bond with anyone let alone an emotionally delicate 22 year old."

"You never wanted it with anyone because none of them were Mike…Don't roll your eyes at me, Mr Specter. A 99.5% compatibility means that you are practically soulmates. And so, no one else would ever be good enough. And as much as you will help Mike by bonding with him, trust me when I tell you that he will change you and your life for the better. Now come with me, your omega is waiting."

Harvey rolled his eyes again, but he followed her anyway. She led him out of the waiting room, down a long corridor, up a flight of stairs and down another corridor.

"These are our private rooms," she said. "They're used for first meetings. There's a bed, a bathroom and a kitchenette stocked with food. No alcohol though. The room is yours for the next 24 hours during which time, you will not be disturbed. This is time for you to talk and get to know each other, have sex if you both want it and generally just get comfortable. And just so you know, there is a camera in the room, so if anything goes wrong, we'll know about it and intervene."

"So you're trying to make sure that sex if any, is consensual."

"Yes."

"That's good. But filming us having sex is a gross violation of privacy."

"I'm the only one who will be watching, Mr Specter. It's nothing I haven't seen before and I can't in good conscience put an unbonded alpha and an unbonded omega in a room together without having some way to ensure the safety of the omega. When you are ready to leave, I'll wipe the tapes or give them to you if you so wish. It's all in the agreement we signed when you registered with us. Now go inside and…be gentle."

"I'll take care of him, I promise." Harvey didn't know where the words had come from, but he knew that he meant them. He may not be particularly thrilled about bonding and tying himself to someone for the rest of his life, but if had to do that, he would do it well. He would be the best damn alpha out there and the very least he could do, was be gentle to this kid who had already suffered so much in his short life.

Marie looked at him intently for a moment and then she nodded and walked away. Harvey watched her go, feeling inexplicably nervous. This was it, he couldn't stall anymore. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey stepped into the room and shut the door. The first thing he noticed was the scent. Mike wasn't leaking pheromones, but he wasn't trying to mask his scent either, so it filled the room. It was subtle, but it was the most enticing scent that Harvey had ever encountered. It made him giddy and light-headed and it made his heart beat double-time.

And then he saw Mike. Harvey didn't know what he'd expected, but he'd certainly never expected someone like this…Mike was beautiful, he had a slender figure, soft features, gorgeous cheek-bones and the bluest blue eyes that Harvey had ever encountered. But what struck him the most was the obvious intelligence of the man in front of him. This was no ordinary omega. He was no ordinary anything.  
  
Harvey walked over to the couch and sat down, indicating that he wanted Mike to join him. Mike smiled a tentative smile and then he came over to the couch and sat down beside Harvey. Harvey angled his body and rested his back against the arm rest, so he could face Mike. They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
It seemed that neither of them knew what to say. Harvey was surprised at himself. He always knew what to say. But the sight of Mike and his scent had affected him so much that it was all Harvey could do to keep from reaching for the younger man and kissing him thoroughly.  
  
His brain was simply not up for intelligent conversation at the moment. The only saving grace in what was rapidly becoming a very awkward situation was that Mike seemed to be similarly affected. The silence stretched for a couple of minutes. Mike shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Then he turned away with an embarrassed chuckle.  
  
“This is all sorts of awkward, isn’t it?” he said.  
  
'He has such a pleasant voice,' Harvey thought. And then he shook his head and gathered his wits enough to attempt a reply.  
  
“Tell me about it. I want to talk to you, I really do, but…”  
  
“I don’t think I have enough brain left to attempt a conversation. I didn’t expect your scent to affect me so much.”  
  
“Neither did I…”  
  
“And I certainly didn’t expect you to be so…” Mike said waving his hand vaguely in front of him.  
  
“So what?”  
  
“So beautiful,” Mike said and then he blushed.  
  
Harvey’s heart lurched in his chest. Mike was blushing…It was such an endearing sight. And Mike thought he was beautiful. Harvey couldn’t help preening a little.  
  
“Thanks,” he said. “But just so you know, that was going to be my line. You’re really stunning, you know that?”  
  
Mike blushed again and Harvey almost had to sit on his hands to keep from grabbing Mike and kissing him until neither of them knew which way was up or what day of the week it was. He knew how easily that could happen. Just being around Mike was clouding his brain, kissing him would probably make him lose his mind.  
  
Harvey really wanted to talk to Mike, he wanted to get to know him, but his body was simply not co-operating and his mind was so hung up on Mike and his scent that he couldn’t think clearly enough to attempt anything like a coherent conversation. He was slowly being consumed by desire, he wanted Mike so badly…he was too much of a gentleman to just take what he wanted, but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.  
  
He wondered if Mike was having as much trouble controlling himself. He had hinted at that when he’d confessed to being affected by Harvey’s scent. Harvey wondered if he should just ask. Mike looked up at him then and he looked every bit as tortured as Harvey felt. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he twisted his hands in his lap and he licked his lips…all of which only served to make Harvey feel even more out of control than he was.  
  
“Mike…” Harvey didn’t know what he was going to say, but he was spared the trouble of figuring it out when Mike cut him off.  
  
“I know this is a bit forward, but is it okay if I scent you? Your scent is making me dizzy and the more I look at you more I want you and I’m afraid I’ll lose my mind if I don’t touch you right now.”  
  
All of this came out in a breathless rush. Harvey sighed in relief. “Oh thank God,” he gasped. “I’m dying to touch you. Come here,” he said and he moved his legs apart so Mike could settle in between them.  
  
Mike took the invitation for what it was and he draped his body over Harvey's, coming to rest with his face buried in Harvey’s neck. They both moaned in relief at the first touch and before he knew it, Harvey had his hands around Mike and he was holding him close, while Mike ran his nose up and down Harvey’s neck, scenting him and spreading some of his own scent over Harvey.  
  
It was a delicious feeling and Harvey lay back and bared his neck, letting Mike nose around this scent gland and get his fill. Mike was letting out these soft little moans now and Harvey was slowly getting aroused. He raised one of his hands and began to run his fingers through Mike’s hair.  
  
Mike purred in response...it was the most unexpectely arousing thing that Harvey had ever heard. He pulled Mike up and then they were kissing. Harvey had never experienced anything like this in his life. Mike’s lips were soft and pliant against his, urging him to push and to take what he wanted because that was what Mike wanted too. Harvey tightened his hold on Mike and Mike melted into him with a soft moan when he sucked on the omega’s lips and bit them lightly.  
  
Mike opened his mouth then and Harvey began to explore. They got deeper and deeper into the kiss. Harvey could actually feel the stress and the tension that he’d been carrying around for months, slip away from him. It felt so good to have Mike in his arms, it felt like home, like this was where he belonged.  
  
And Mike, God, Mike was amazing, he was kissing Harvey like his life depended on it and he made all these wonderful little noises that made Harvey ache with affection for him. Harvey did not know him at all, but it was beyond obvious that he and Mike had a connection and suddenly, bonding did not seem like such a bad thing at all.  
  
They eased out of the kiss slowly and just looked at each other for a moment. Harvey couldn’t believe how prefect everything felt. He realised with some surprise that his head felt a lot clearer and not so fogged with desire. And try as he might, he couldn’t keep the look of breathless wonder off his face. It helped the Mike was mirroring that expression.  
  
“You wouldn’t think it could feel that amazing, would you,” Mike said softly.  
  
“No…it’s hard to believe, but it feels as if we have a real connection here. The whole notion of bonding makes a little more sense now.”  
  
“You didn’t think it made sense before?”  
  
“Honestly, no. I could never understand how anyone could tie themselves to someone for life on the basis of mere biology. The very idea of being tied to someone like that seemed painful.”  
  
“And it doesn’t now?”  
  
“I think I finally understand what everyone else has been talking about. It isn’t just biology. The connection is real and it feels so good that I’m starting to get why someone would want to hold on to that.”  
  
“And all it took was a kiss...” Mike smiled coyly at him and Harvey felt his stomach flip. It was a bit unsettling to be responding so strongly to someone he’d literally just met, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
“It wasn’t just the kiss. It’s you…it’s us. It’s everything that I feel right now, sappy as that sounds. It’s crazy when you consider that we don’t know each other at all…”  
  
Mike sighed and he seemed to become thoughtful all of a sudden. Harvey still had his arms around Mike who'd propped himself up to look at him. Now he lay back down with his head resting on Harvey’s chest. Harvey figured that Mike probably needed a bit of time to process everything, so he let him be. Despite what his words suggested, Harvey was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the situation as well.  
  
He couldn't believe how nice it felt to have Mike resting on him like that. It felt like his world had been off kilter until now and Mike had come along and turned everything right side up again. He was a bit embarrassed by the sappiness of his thoughts, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to have everything feel right again.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close and trying to absorb the situation. It was Mike who finally broke the silence.  
  
“I can’t help feeling like I’m taking advantage of you,” he said.  
  
Harvey was astonished. “And how exactly did you arrive at that?” he said.  
  
“Well, if we bond, you’ll pretty much be giving me everything. A life, a home, a family, money, a chance to do something worthwhile with my life…while I don’t have anything to give you, much as I want to. So how is that fair? How is that not me taking advantage of the fact that we have this connection?”  
  
Mike looked up at the end of that, worry clouding his eyes and Harvey was overcome by affection again.  
  
“Mike, you're twenty-two. No one has anything to their name at that age. Do you know what I was doing when I was your age? I was a clerk in the mail-room at Pearson-Hardman."  
  
Mike looked up, clearly surprised. "Isn't that the firm you work at now?"  
  
"Yeah. Only, it's Pearson-Specter now."  
  
"Mail-room clerk to name partner, that's quite a leap."  
  
"It took me eighteen years to make that leap and the only reason I managed it, was that I had help."  
  
"Tell me," Mike said softly as he rested his chin on Harvey's chest and looked up at him.  
  
Harvey took a deep breath. He'd never been comfortable with talking about himself unless it was in the context of his work, but he couldn't help feeling that it was important for Mike to hear about that particular time in his life...

"I had always wanted to be a lawyer, but I had to drop out half way through college because my scholarship ended and I simply couldn't afford the tuition any more. My parents wanted to help me, but they just didn't have the money. So I dropped out and I got a job at a diner and I hated it. I was angry and bitter and I started drinkng and I made a pretty major mess of myself. A few months later, the diner shut down. I lost my job and I drifted for a while."

"Then I heard about a job in the mail-room at Pearson-Hardman and pathetic as it sounds, I wanted to work for a law firm even if I couldn't be a lawyer. So I got the job and I stopped drinking and I started getting a handle on myself. I used to watch the associates and envy them so much. I was smart and clever and I could easily have been one of them. But I was stuck in the mail room. I felt like such a failure.”

Harvey had got a bit lost in his memories. He glanced at Mike now and he saw the younger man looking at him with so much concern on his face...it was touching. Harvey put his hand on Mike’s cheek and caressed him lightly. Mike leaned into the touch. Then he turned his face and kissed Harvey's palm.

"What happened then?" he said.  
  
“I was in the mail room one day when one of the associates came in and put a document through the shredder. Everyone shredded documents from time to time, so there was nothing unusual about that. But something about that guy was off. So I waited until he left and I gathered the shreds of paper and stuck them back together.”  
  
“As it turned out, that document was an internal memo from Exxon Motors about a few thousand cars that they had sold with defective engines. I knew they were our clients and I had heard on my rounds that they were being sued. It seemed like an important document and I knew that one of the partners, Jessica Pearson was handling the Exxon Motors case. So I took it to her. She took the document and thanked me and I left, thinking that was that.”  
  
“She called me into her office a week later and thanked me again, telling me that by giving her that document, I had prevented her from committing perjury and from destroying a man’s reputation…her client had lied to her and she’d believed him. Until she saw that memo. Once she saw it, she turned down the case.”  
  
“That can’t have been a popular decision,” Mike interjected.  
  
“Oh no! Hardman was furious. But Jessica was adamant. She told me later that she wanted to win cases, but not at the cost of the truth. Anyway, she got interested in me after that and when I told her that I'd always wanted to be a lawyer, she offered to pay my way if I promised to work hard and get into Harvard Law. I did. I got a scholarship for my tuition, she paid my living expenses and then she hired me as soon as I graduated. I’d still be the guy in the mail room if it wasn’t for her.”  
  
“Wow…that’s quite a story.”  
  
“I got lucky.”  
  
“It wasn’t all luck. You worked for it.”  
  
“Yeah, but all the hard work in the world wouldn’t have amounted to anything if Jessica hadn’t given me a chance to prove myself...That's all you need, Mike. You need a chance to prove yourself and I want to give that you. I want to give it to you regardless of whether we bond or not.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean that while I have a biological imperative to bond right now, you have no such pressure on you. You came to the registry because you had nowhere else to go, not because you were ready to bond with someone and start a family. I want to send you to college and I will pay your way even if you decide not to bond with me.”  
  
Mike stared at him blankly. “Why?” he said.  
  
“Because I like you and from everything I’ve heard, it’s clear that you have a lot of potential. I was talking to Marie Johnson earlier and she told me that you passed the bar last month. Do you know how impressive that is? You don’t have a college education, you haven’t studied the law and yet you managed to pass the bar. That is an extraordinary achievement and anyone who is as smart as that deserves a chance to make something of themselves…”  
  
Mike seemed completely overcome by that. His eyes filled with tears…he put his arms around Harvey, buried his face in his neck and refused to look up. Harvey decided to give him a few minutes.  
  
“And Mike,” he said gently. “If you do choose to bond with me, I want it to be because you want me, not because you want a ticket to a better life. I will give you a better life regardless.”  
  
That only made Mike hold on tighter. Harvey sighed. He couldn’t help wondering at himself and his offer which had slipped past his lips before he’d fully thought about the implications of what he was saying. But now that he thought about it, he realised that he’d meant every single word. Bonding was too important a decision. If it happened, it had to be because Mike truly wanted to be with him, not because the poor kid had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike looked up after a few minutes. His eyes were a bit wet, but he seemed to have regained some of his composure.

“Are you for real?” he said.

“Yes. And so is my offer.”

“Why does it surprise you so much?” Harvey said when Mike continued to stare at him in disbelief.

“Maybe because it’s been a long time since anyone offered to give me something without asking for anything in return,” Mike said in a small voice.

It hurt so much to hear that. “Mike…” Harvey began, but he didn’t really know what to say, so he just tightened his grip on the younger man. Mike burrowed into Harvey, nosing along his neck and scenting him again. It felt so good when Mike did that. It was hard not to react, hard not to pin Mike down and scent him in turn. But Harvey held himself in check.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m doing this,” Mike said, his tone slightly muffled. “I love your scent. It’s comforting and it makes me feel safe.”

Harvey’s heart clenched in his chest. Mike was so honest and guileless. It would be so easy to take advantage of him. Not that Harvey was ever going to do that, but he could think of many alphas who would. He was so glad that Mike had ended up with him…well okay, they hadn’t ended up together yet and much as he wanted Mike, he still wanted to give the kid a chance to walk away and go live his life if that was what he wanted.

Not that he was at all happy with the thought of Mike going away from him. He’d only known him for a couple of hours now, but he was already attached to him and invested in him. He wanted Mike in his life, but he would not force the issue. If Mike wanted to walk away because he did not want to bond with anyone until he’d got a proper education at least, Harvey couldn’t possibly blame him.

It would hurt like hell, but he would let the kid go, if that was what he wanted. Because that was really the crux of the whole issue. Mike was still a kid, not old enough to shoulder responsibilities like bonding and having a mate and having kids and so on…He was so absorbed in thought that he didn’t notice that Mike was looking at him until he called his name.

“Harvey…”

“Um…”

“Harvey, are you alright?”

“I’m…I’m fine.” Harvey tried to smile, but it didn’t quite make it to his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” Mike said affectionately. “Harvey, I’m not going anywhere. Do you really think I’ll let you go and let some other omega have you? How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I would be scenting you and rubbing myself all over you if I intended to take your offer and run? I like you, Harvey and I could very easily fall in love with you and I fully intend to bond with you. So will you please stop testing your self-control and scent me already?”

“But Mike, you’re too young to bond with anyone.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m twenty-two, not eighteen and I’ve had to fend for myself since I was sixteen, so I’m mature for my age.”

“Perhaps, but…I want you to have a chance at life.”

“I will have a chance at life and I will have it with you. Thank you so much for your offer. It’s incredibly generous, but I don’t want any of that if I can’t have you.”

“Mike, just think for a minute…please. Am I not too old for you?”

Mike opened his mouth to respond, but Harvey stopped him. “You said earlier that you felt like you were taking advantage of our connection. Well, I feel like that too. In fact I feel a bit like a pervert for even thinking about taking you to bed, let alone bonding with you.”

Mike looked at him intently for a minute. Then he ran his fingers down the side of Harvey’s face and his neck, coming to rest against his scent gland. It was an intimate gesture, a claim of sorts and Harvey couldn’t help but lean into that touch.

“There is so much wrong with my life, right now,” Mike began. “I need an education, I need a source of income and I need to find something worthwhile to do with my life. When I came to the registry, I was hoping to find an alpha who would help me with all that, but you know what I wanted the most? What I still want more than anything else? “

“I wanted to find someone who would love me and take care of me, someone I could love. Someone to belong to. Because the biggest problem in my life is that I have no one. No one who cares enough to wonder how I am or how I feel. Do you have any idea how much I want that?”

Whatever Harvey was expecting, it wasn’t that. He thought of himself as a loner and he prided himself on needing anyone. But he had his father and he had his brother and his sister-in –law and his nieces. He had Donna and Jessica, even Ray. He had friends and family and people who genuinely cared about him and looked out for him even when he was being a selfish asshole. He had no idea what it was like to be truly alone. And Mike had lost his parents when he was twelve. He couldn’t imagine the amount of loneliness Mike must have endured in his life.  

“I understand your need to belong, Mike. But that still does not address the fact that I’m eighteen years older than you.”

Mike sighed. “I want to belong to you, Harvey. I want you. I didn’t know what sort of person I would be meeting today and I hoped for kindness and a bit of understanding at the most. I didn’t expect the kind of extraordinary generosity that you’ve shown me. I didn’t expect you to be so beautiful, so hot and so obviously smart. I didn’t expect to want you so much…and I do. I want you. Your age is completely irrelevant…"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Harvey was completely overcome by the things Mike had just said. And he had no idea how to respond.

"Tell me something," Mike continued. "And be honest, please. Do you think you can love me?”

“I think I’m already halfway there.”

“Then that’s all I care about.  I want to be your mate and I’m not letting you go, so you might as well stop arguing with me.”

“I’m a lawyer. Telling me to stop arguing is like telling me to stop breathing,” Harvey said, trying to make light of what had become a very intense conversation.

“Yeah, but from what I’ve heard about you, you’re a very good lawyer. You play to win and you can’t win this one, so it’s time to settle, Harvey. Accept it. You’re stuck with me and you want to be.”

“I do, God knows, I do, but are you sure, Mike? You’re already driving me crazy, but if I let myself scent you properly, I will never be able to let you go.”

“And that is exactly what I want,” Mike said. “I want you.”

Mike was looking at him with such honesty and so much affection that Harvey couldn’t doubt him anymore. So he relaxed, he ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, he cupped his cheek and he kissed him thoroughly, reveling in the way Mike melted against him. He flipped them over and Mike immediately bared his neck. It was a gesture that went straight to Harvey’s heart. It was submission in a way, but it was more than that. It was Mike saying, “I’m yours,” in the clearest way possible.

Harvey took that invitation for what it was and he let go of all the doubts and the questions that had been holding him back. He ran his hand lightly over Mike’s neck and Mike shivered in response. Then he bent his head and gently ran his nose across Mike’s scent gland. It was intoxicating. It was the most satisfying scent that Harvey had ever experienced.

He’d been experiencing Mike’s scent all this time, but it was muted, a hint of the real thing. He buried his nose in Mike’s neck and he was overwhelmed…It was such an incredible scent, arousing and warming at the same time, it was spicy and delicious and a bit mysterious and just so enticing. It was a scent that drove him crazy and yet somehow it felt like home.

He stayed like that for a while, letting Mike run his fingers through his hair, while he absorbed the younger man's scent and let it ground him. Then he lifted his head and drew Mike into a lingering kiss. It was soft and sweet and tender and wanting. Mike was holding him tight and arching up into him and it was so perfect. He eased out of the kiss and looked at Mike, the way he was sprawled on the couch, his shirt wrinkled, his hair a mess, his lips red and his pupils blown wide...it was a gorgeous, gorgeous sight. 

Harvey desperately wanted to drag Mike over to the bed, strip him and make love to him. But desperate or not, he didn't want to do that here, in an anonymous room provided by the registry. No, he decided. He was going to take Mike home with him. The first time that they made love, they would do it in his and soon to be their bedroom in their apartment. So he asked Mike if he would go with him.

"You want to take me back to your condo?" Mike said, his surprise evident.

"I don't just want to take you there, I want to move you in."

"Before we bond?"

"Yes. I don't want to make love to you here, Mike. My apartment is soon going to be yours as well and it is a lot more intimate and personal than this place. Think of all the memories we'll be making."

Mike smiled a shy smile and nodded. “Okay,” he said, but he seemed a bit uncertain.

Harvey leaned forward and ran his fingers through Mike’s hair. “I’ll take care of you, Mike, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Harvey, I just…”

“What?”

“Um…did Marie tell you about the drugs?”

“Yes.”

“So you know that I was an addict.”

“Yes. And I also know that you went to rehab and that you got your act together. It’s okay, Mike. I don’t care about that.”

Mike stared at Harvey for a moment and then he pulled him into a fierce hug.

“Thanks,” he said. “You’re really amazing, you know that?”

Harvey was honestly surprised. “Me?” he said.

“Yeah, you. I don’t see why you’re so surprised.”

“Maybe because most of the people who know me will tell you that I’m an arrogant, self-absorbed hard-ass.”

Harvey wondered how Mike would respond to that. Mike just smiled and said, “That’s probably because they don’t know the real you.”

“And you think you do?” Harvey was honestly curious.

“I don’t know you yet, Harvey, but I think that the person I’ve met today is you with your defenses down. Am I wrong?”

Harvey had to admit that Mike had got it spot on.

“So what happened?” Mike said. “How come I got to see the real you?”

“I think all my walls crashed and burned the moment I saw you.”

“See, an arrogant, self-absorbed hard-ass would never say anything as sweet as that.”

Harvey chuckled. “Fine, you win.”

They were still lying on the couch with their arms about each other and Harvey could honestly say that he’d never been this happy in his life. He nuzzled Mike’s neck and got a lungful of his intoxicating scent.

“So what do we have to do, to get out of here?” he said in a bit.

“You call reception and talk to Marie. She’ll get us the necessary paperwork and tell us what to do.”

‘Okay,” Harvey said, but he stayed where he was.

“Harvey, we have to get up.”

“Mmmm…I know,” Harvey said, still nosing around Mike’s neck.

“You keep that up and I’m going to rip your clothes off and start humping you.”

Harvey growled in response to that image.

“Come on, Harvey. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can start spoiling me.”

“Fine,” Harvey said and then he got up, pulling Mike up with him. “I’m going to enjoy spoiling you,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I’m particularly looking forward to taking you to my tailor. You have such a gorgeous figure. I can wait to see you in the right kind of clothes.”

Mike blushed at that and well, Harvey couldn’t resist. He just had to pull Mike into a kiss that started sweet, but ended up being thoroughly filthy, with both of them pressed up against each other, rocking back and forth, both flushed and aroused and more than a little desperate.

“Fuck! I have no self-control left,” Mike said when they finally pulled apart. Go call Marie, will you? I can’t wait to get out of here.”

Harvey nodded and he went a made that phone-call. Marie listened to him and then she told him that she would come over with the paperwork in a few minutes. Harvey went back to the couch. Mike snuggled up to him and put his head on Harvey shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit, neither of them saying anything. There wasn’t a great deal to say at this point and they both needed a few minutes to absorb the fact that this was really happening.

Harvey had to wonder at himself. Bonding was the one thing he had never wanted and yet, here he was. His life had been turned upside down in the space of a few hours and he should’ve been scared, worried, at least, but he wasn’t. He was happy and he was sure that he wanted this, he wanted Mike. He had no idea where this certainty was coming from, but if there was one thing he’d learned in his life, it was to trust his instinct. And so he did.

They signed the appropriate paper-work and promised to be back in a couple of days to register the bonding. They collected Mike’s clothes and his books and a few of his other things and then they walked out of the registry, holding hands. Harvey could not wait to take Mike home with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I haven't abandoned this story, I promise. The next chapter will come quicker. And for all of you reading this, thanks for sticking with this story.

They drove to Harvey’s house in near silence. Harvey was driving and Mike was looking out of the window. They were both too wound up to attempt a normal conversation, so they didn’t. They got to Harvey’s building and Harvey parked while Mike looked around him with a look of awe on his face. It turned into something like a look of discomfort when they got into the private elevator.

Mike didn’t say anything, but he seemed to be withdrawing into himself as they rode up in the glass elevator with the city laid out in front of them. It was a spectacular view and one that Harvey really enjoyed. It was a view that never failed to impress, but Mike seemed unnerved by it, almost. 

He seemed almost uncomfortable by the time Harvey unlocked the door and led them in. Mike walked around the apartment and took in the view and said it was beautiful, but it was clear that something was bothering him. 

“What is it, Mike?” Harvey said as he took the omega’s hands in his. 

“It’s all just a bit overwhelming,” Mike said. 

“Are you regretting your decision to come here with me? It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, if you want to go back…” 

“No! Not at all. I’m sorry I made you think that, Harvey. It’s just, all this,” he said waving his arms around him vaguely, “makes me realise just how little I’m bringing to this relationship.” 

Harvey sighed. “Mike, these are just things. They’re not important. I used to be stupid enough to think they were, but…they never made me happy. In fact I don’t think I even knew what happy was until a few hours ago. My life has been all about ambition, achievement, winning, doing better than the other guy. Sure, I’m successful, but I’ve also been so lonely and not happy. And you know what makes it worse? I didn’t even realise it until I met you today.”

Harvey lifted his hand and cradled Mike’s face. “You’re bringing you to this relationship, Mike. And that is more than enough. You’re going to save me from becoming a grumpy, crusty, miserable old man and that is far more than I can ever do for you…” 

Harvey was still talking, when Mike grabbed him and held him close. He tucked his face into Harvey’s neck and stayed like that for a bit, letting Harvey’s scent ground him.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I know it’s too early, we’ve only just met, but…” 

Harvey had got to that point in his life when he believed that those words would never, ever be directed at him. He’d made his peace with that. But meeting Mike had turned his life upside down in a matter of hours. And hearing Mike say those words made him so ridiculously happy. 

“I love you too,” he whispered. “It’s a bit absurd considering how little we know each other, but we fit, don’t we?” 

Mike nodded. “It feels right. I feel whole, I feel like I matter again.” 

“So do I. Maybe this is what being soulmates means?” 

“Maybe.” 

Mike lifted his head and he kissed Harvey. Harvey kissed back and he moaned when Mike bit him on his lips and he moaned again when Mike pushed his tongue into Harvey’s mouth.  Harvey tipped his head back and held on while Mike kissed him thoroughly. It was glorious to feel Mike ravishing his mouth like that and asserting his claim. It was such a high to feel all that raw desire aimed at him. And he was glad that Mike was not shy about asking for what he wanted and then taking it.

Harvey pulled Mike close, so they were pressed together and clearly able to feel each other’s desire. They were finally home and they didn’t have to restrain themselves anymore, but Harvey wanted to do this properly and the way Mike was rutting against him, he was afraid it would be over even before they made it to the bedroom. So he pushed Mike away from him gently. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom. I don’t want to come even before I see you properly.” 

“Okay, okay,” Mike said, gasping. “It’s just…your so…” 

“You too, darling. I can’t wait to get you out of those clothes. Now come on.” 

Harvey took Mike's hand and led him into the bedroom. They kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks and then they stopped to kiss. They took off their jackets and their shirts as quickly as they could and then they fell on each other again, needing to touch, needing to kiss. Harvey drew back and then he pulled off Mike’s undershirt and…he just stared, barely able to breathe.

Mike was gorgeous. He was slender, but wiry. His arms and his chest had definition, his stomach was flat and he had barely any hair on him. His body had a lovely curve as it tapered from his shoulders to his waist. It was a physique that was typical of omegas, except that Mike had muscles and an air of quiet strength about him.

“You’re stunning,” Harvey said and he wasn’t even trying to keep the wonder out of his voice.

Mike blushed and it was beautiful.

“You look like you’ve been working out.” Harvey said as he continued to stare.

“Every day since I got into rehab.”

Harvey reached out and ran a hand down Mike’s chest and his stomach, making him shiver. Mike grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Your turn,” he said as he reached for Harvey and pulled his undershirt off him.

Harvey knew he looked good. He had the strength and the musculature of an alpha anyway, but he also had the body of a boxer. He’d always known that he’d make a good impression on his lovers and he’d been quite smug about it. Watching Mike stare slack-jawed at him now, he didn’t feel smug. He was just happy and more than a little grateful that he could make his mate look at him like that.

Mike ran his hands down Harvey’s arms and then his mouth was on Harvey’s and they were kissing again, all wet and filthy as they pressed their bodies together as if they were both desperate to get under each other’s skin. They separated long enough to take the rest of their clothes off and they fell into bed and then Harvey pretty much lost all track of what was happening.

He was overwhelmed by Mike’s scent and by the feel of Mike’s body under him, touching him and moving with him…they were perfectly in sync. There was so much he wanted to do, but neither of them had much self-control left at this point and Mike was getting quite vocal about wanting Harvey NOW, so he lined himself up and eased into Mike’s body, trying desperately hard not to come right away.

It was tough, considering the way Mike looked, with his head thrown back, his back arched, his face scrunched up in pleasure, making the most wonderful little noises. He held on as long as he could as he thrust in and out of Mike’s body. He felt Mike tense and he knew the moment was right. They’d talked about this enough, but he still looked at Mike, asking for permission.

‘Please, yes! Please. Harvey now!” Mike said as he offered his neck and Harvey bit down on it.

He offered his own neck a moment later and Mike gave him a matching bite. They clung to each other as they climaxed and rode the high of both the orgasm and the bonding. It took several minutes for them to come back to themselves. Harvey was still buried deep inside Mike and they were lying in a happy tangle of arms and legs. Mike smiled goofily at him and Harvey smiled back. _This is about as perfect as life can get,_ he thought _._

“I love you,” Mike whispered.

“I love you too, so much, I can barely believe it.”

They leaned towards each other and they kissed and kissed and kissed. And soon enough they were ready for round two which was slow and unhurried and every bit as perfect as their first time had been. It was several hours before they were ready to leave the bed. They ordered a pizza and took a long shower while they waited. They had only just made it out of the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

Harvey got the pizza while Mike got them a couple of beers from the fridge. The settled into the couch to watch a movie. Mike snuggled up to him. He was watching the movie intently, but he turned away from the screen every now and then to look at Harvey and to steal the occasional kiss. It was all so peaceful and domestic and perfect. The kind of perfect that Harvey had never even known that he wanted.

 


End file.
